Roses are Fuschia
by Candy-Gal75
Summary: Rose, a cute Bloolookalike, leaves home and goes to Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. Things have a rocky start between Bloo and Rose when they meet but they soon grow fond of each other, but a certain someone who likes Bloo wants to keep them apart!R
1. Good Bye My Friend

Hiya everybody! 3rd story on Fan fiction (and this time its not a PPG one!P) Any way this is the first chapter and I hope you all like.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Good Bye My Friend**

"Laurette?" A fuschia coloured Imaginary friend walked in the dark room, so-called her home.

She spotted a figure of a girl sitting down at the table. You could make out the brown curled hair and blue eyes from the hallway light. Another figure was sitting down beside her.

"Laurette? Is that you?" She asked. "Why is it so dark?"

"I was resting my eyes..." She said. "Rose...we need to talk..."

The second figure got up from the chair she was sitting on and flicked on the lights. The room was much brighter now. It was Laurette's mom who turned on the lights. Laurette was sitting on one of the living room chairs. Everybody was looking grim, except for Rose who was looking confused.

"Laurette...what's going on?" Rose asked her.

"Rose...it's actually very simple..." Laurette stood up. "Take a look at me and tell me...what happened over the years?"

Rose studied her a long time.

"You're...taller?" Rose said unsure if it was right or wrong.

"Not just that, but I've grown up!" Anger was starting to show on Laurette's face. "Rose I'm twelve years old! I don't want to play those child-like games, or make pranks on our grouchy neighbour, or go to that little kiddie park like we used to! Not anymore!"

Laurette let out a stressed out sigh. "This is the hard part..." she muttered. Laurette looked Rose directly in the eye.

"You can't stay here anymore..." Laurette said. "You have to live on your own..."

"Huh?" Rose asked confused "What do you mean? I don't understand"

Laurette was now impatient of being polite.

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!!!" She shouted. "I tired of taking care of you when I don't do anything with you anymore! I have better things to do! Like going to the mall...and hanging out with friends..._human_ friends, not imaginary friends."

Rose looked hurt and like she was just about to burst into tears. Laurette calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Rose...but...you just have to go..." Laurette said regretting her shouting. "My mom and I can't afford to take care of you anymore."

Rose looked down to hide her tears.

"So...that's it? You're just gonna...abandon me...leave me on the streets...to die?" The tears were rolling down her cheeks and onto the wooden floor now.

"We're not that cruel Rose...you know that." Laurette's mom said. She looked just as sad as her.

"We heard about this place...called Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends on the T.V." Rose sat back down. "We thought that you could go there...have a home, make some friends...ya know, be a bit independent..."

Laurette's mom handed Rose a piece of paper with an address on it.

"This is where Fosters Homer is. Its two bus rides from here." She placed a few coins in her hand for bus money.

"Can't you give me a ride there?" Rose asked her mom.

"I have to go pick up Martin from the daycare, and go grocery shopping right after that. I can't drop you off there."

Rose turned to Laurette who was looking guilty.

"Could you come with me on the bus ride? You could say goodbye to me at the Fosters Home..." Rose tried to look a bit happy.

Laurette looked away.

"I'm supposed to hang at the mall with my friends...I can't come with you..." Laurette looked back at Rose. "Sorry..."

Rose held her head down in disappointment. _She can't even say goodbye to me there...It__'__s like__...once I'm gone, she can move on with life...she'll forget me..._Rose thought.

Laurette's mom had left to pick up their little brother Martin from the daycare so Rose and Laurette were alone together in the hallway. They were quite for about 5 minutes.

"You should go now...the bus comes around near this time and if you miss it you'll have to wait a long time for it to circle back..." She said.

_It's true...she does want me gone..._ Rose thought.

"Ya...I guess I should..." Rose said solemnly.

She started to walk to the main entrance of the apartment.

"Rose..." Laurette called.

Rose stopped and looked back at her.

"...I'll walk you to the bus stop..." She said. "...if you...want me to..."

Some of the sadness faded, an actual smile appeared on Rose face from the last 15 minutes.

"That would be wonderful..." Rose voice lighting up a bit.

Laurette showed a small smile and they walked together to the bus stop. It was fall and the trees had all turned golden yellows, oranges, reds and browns. Rose and Laurette waited at the bus stop. Once again they were quiet.

"...Rose...I know what you're thinking..." Laurette spoke up. "You're probably thinking that I'm getting rid of you because I've found better things than you...and actually that _is_ true...I'm finally understanding my life, people, what's going on in the world...stuff that I never learned or knew... you should be happy for me."

Rose looked at Laurette in understanding.

"If you stayed with me and my mom, I knew sooner or later I would be too caught up in learning my life..i'd probably forget you, and I didn't want you to feel forgotten." Laurette look at Rose. "That's why I want you to go to this Fosters place...so that you'll never be forgotten."

Rose could feel tears starting bulge up in her eyes again. She was the one who can easily cry.

"And I would never forget you...you've been part of my life for 6 years, we've had lots of memories together, there is no way I could ever forget you Rose..." Laurette was now smiling again.

The bus has now come. It screeched to a slow steady stop. The double door opened and waited for Rose to hop inside. Laurette crouched down to Rose's level and gave her a hug. Rose hugged back and stayed like that for a few seconds. They broke from the hug and Rose grabbed the railing and went up the first step.

"Rose wait!" Laurette called. Rose turned around. "Here, I want you to have this."

Laurette took out a rose from her pocket and stuck it on the side of Rose's head.

"But Laurette...its autumn...it will become wilted!" Rose said.

"With our friend ship...It will never wilt..." Laurette assured her.

That did it. Rose burst into tears again and hugged Laurette once more. The Bus driver honked his horn showing that it's time to go. Laurette shot a nasty glare at the driver but broke away from the hug.

"Good bye my friend" Rose said softly to her. She smiled one of her sweetest smiles.

Rose turned around and hopped into the bus. She paid the money needed and took a seat near a window, where she could see Laurette. The bus door closed, its engine started and slowly moved away, gaining speed. Rose watched Laurette through the glass until she could no longer be seen.

Laurette stood where she was in the crisp fall weather and watched the bus drive off with her imaginary friend inside.

"Good bye...my friend..." Laurette whispered softly to herself.

* * *

Candy-Gal75:[snifs Now isn't that the saddest ending you've ever read?? Maybe, maybe not. ;) Wait for the next chapter everyone! 


	2. Two Bloos?

Sorry for not updating in any of my stories!! School has been driving me crazy with music performances, test, assignments...ya know...the usual. But the point is the second chapter is finnaly done and ready for reading! (and some reviews) ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Two Bloos?**

_**Rose POV**_

So I am now on my way to a new life...to be very honest I never thought of it that way! Laurette is growing up and having a new life...and I'm going to a home where I might get adopted, and I'll have a new life too! Plus I may make new friends there which I've never had before except for Laurette.

I got off the bus and looked around for the next bus stop. It was further down across the street. I checked to see if any cars were coming then crossed the road. I walked towards the bus stop. Then I suddenly heard voices coming from a window in an apartment above.

"Finally! I finished painting my room!" I male voice said.

"Ooh! I love the colour! Such a nice shade of blue!" I female voice said who was also in that room.

"But I have so much extra paint..." He said

"Then save it for when you need to paint something else..." The girl suggested.

"It's not like I'm gonna paint anything else... I'll just throw it out." He said to her.

And throw it out he did. He dumped the paint from the bucket out the window and it splashed on me. A bit weird how the rose didn't turn that blue.

"YOU IDIOT! What if somebody was down there!!!" The girl yelled at him.

"Oooh...never thought about that..." The guy said now peering down to see if it splashed anybody.

He saw me and puddle of paint. I glared up at him.

"Whoops..." The guy had an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that!!"

He quickly closed the window and walked away from that.

"You did splash someone with that paint didn't you?!" I could hear the girl yell from inside.

I looked at the reflection of myself from a store window. Didn't look very fuschia-like any more...I looked blue...

"A well...I guess I just have to shower when I get to the Fosters place..."

The bus had come to the bus stop. I quickly got in before it left. From here it would take me to Fosters.

_**15 minutes later**_

The bus slowed down to a stop in front of the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends mansion. I stared at it in awe of how big it is.

"I'm finally here!" I said to myself in glee as I jumped off the bus. I ran up all the way to the big double doors.

_This is it...this is my new home until I find a new owner...and new happiness!_ I thought.

"Where is Bloo?!!" I heard a girl yell from behind the door.

_Blue? Why are they talking about colours? ...unless this "Blue" is a person..._ I thought awkwardly.

I knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Frances, It seems we have a visitor!" I heard an old man's voice behind the door.

The door then opened and a tall girl with fiery red hair stood in front of me. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a white midriff with a pink and blue pattern across the chest. She wore a green sweater, navy blue skirt and light blue sneakers. I thought she looked very pretty.

"Hello how can I..." She stopped and stared down at me for a while.

"Um...Hi...I'm---" I was cut off.

"BLOO!" She shouted at me. Her face lit with anger. "What are you doing outside!! You have chores to do inside!!!"

"Huh?" I said confused of her words.

But before I could say anything she grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.

"It's your turn to do the dishes, dust, mop, and clean Bloo! You've been putting your chores aside for way too long!!! And now is time for you to get to work!" She said to me.

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief.

_I just got here and I have chores?? And I've never put aside anything!! I__s this going to be more like a__ slavery place than a comforting home??_ I thought and hopefully I was wrong.

She brought me into the kitchen where there were piles of dirty dishes needed to clean.

"I have to clean _all_ of them?" I said shocked.

"Yes you do Bloo. If you just did these stuff before you wouldn't have to be doing so much!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"But I never---"

"No buts! Now clean!" She cut me off again.

She walked out of the kitchen a shut the door.

I was silent for a while as I stared at the door she left. She looked so pretty yet sounded so mean. _Well looks can be deceiving_ I thought. I turned to the pile of dishes.

"Well...might as well get to work..." I grabbed the first dirty dish.

_**On the second floor**_

"Bloo! Everybody is looking for you!" Mac entered Bloo's room. Bloo was trying his paddle ball again...unfortunately he still can't get past "one".

"Oh hey Mac, What's goin' on?" Bloo wasn't paying attention to him. He tried taking a swing with the toy. "One...ooone! One! One! ONE!"

Bloo became more frustrated the more he missed and Mac just shook his head at his efforts.

"Grrrr...I can't hit this darn ball!! There is something wrong with this paddle!" Bloo gave up and placed it on the bed. "So what were you saying?"

"Frankie said she was looking for you," Mac folded his arms across his chest "She said that you had some chores to do."

"Oh, not that again! Just...tell her that I'll do them tomorrow." Bloo grabbed his paddle ball again.

"Bloo! That attitude is exactly what's getting you in this trouble! You can't just keep putting things off! That's called being a procrastinator!" Mac said to him.

But Bloo didn't really understand the word "procrastinator".

"Pro...cras...tin...ator? Hmm...well...It has the word 'pro' in it, so I guess it means that I'm really great at...something!" Bloo said like the self-absorbed imaginary friend he is.

Mac smacked his forehead.

"No Bloo! It means that you're always putting things off till the last minute! That's how work piles up!" Mac explained.

"..." This wasn't getting through to Bloo. "Soo...what's your point?"

"My point is that you have to do your chores TODAY!!" Mac burst with some anger. "Ok how bout I put it this way: I'm not playing with you today until you finish all your chores!"

With that said Mac turned and headed towards the door, but Bloo zoomed in front of him.

"MAC! You can't be serious!" Bloo exclaimed.

"I am serious." Mac told him. "You have to finish your chores first."

"C'mon how bout we play just a few games...we could go in the swimming pool!" Bloo tried to convince him.

"Its autumn Bloo, Its too cold to go swimming." Mac said.

"Then we can sneak in Mr.Herriman's office and see if we can find something like a diary and look for something embarrassing to read!"

"No Bloo" Mac responded.

"Look for secrete doors?" Bloo's voice was now getting desperate.

"Nope."

"Play in the arcade?"

"No thanks."

"Scare Edwardo?"

"I'm not doing any of those things Bloo, not until you finished your chores!" Mac finally said.

A defeated look came on Bloo's face. He knew Mac too well and knows when he's made up his mind, there's nothing he can do to change it. Bloo sighed.

"Alright. FINE. I'll do the dumb chores." Bloo slugged over to the door with Mac following behind.

_**When the dishes are done**_

I walked out of the kitchen finally done the dishes. I saw the red head girl in front of me accompanied by a purple scary looking imaginary friend with sharp horns and tusk. There was another person...more like a bunny in a tuxedo, top hat, and eyeglass.

"Master Bloo you have plenty more chores to do, the dusting, making the beds, sweeping, cleaning the bathrooms...I suggest you get to them right now." He said in a British accent.

"But this is insane!" I cried "How did I get so many chores anyway? I JUST GOT HERE!"

"Don't start making excuse Bloo! We gave you a few chores at first but you kept telling us that you'll do it later, or tomorrow or next month! Well we're fed up with it and you're gonna do the chores, NOW! Whether you like it or not!" The redhead said to me.

"Sorry amigo, but she has point!" The purple, scary-looking guy said in a Spanish accent.

I looked down defeated...I can't argue against three people...but...I can _run_ from those three. I slowly turned the dashed off to the Lobby.

"Bloo! Where are you going? Wilt stop him!" I heard the redhead call from where I ran. But decided to ignore it.

_Wilt? Him? _I thought.

I hurried towards to double door but then two large feet were blocking the way. Soon I realized those feet had legs then a body and face. I _very _tall guy, with a wonky-looking eye, missing arm and had a number 1 on his belly. He kept me from getting to the door.

"I'm sorry Bloo, but you can't play outside not until you finish your duties!" He said to me.

He was so tall I had completely fallen over just by looking up. But that didn't matter; I wanted to get out of this plac. I scrambled back up and ran to the backdoor. But the purple-scary Spanish guy blocked that way too. I was now screaming as I upstairs to the second floor.

"ARGH! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!!" The redhead had taken chase after to me. The bunny followed aswell.

I ran as fast as I could thinking: _Gotta get outta this place! Gotta stay away from those guys!!! GOTTA ESCAPE!!!_

I turned the corner and...WHAM! I had tumbled into somebody. I was running so fast that we were tumbling all the way to the other side of the hall!

"What the---Bloo?!" A male voice said. He was watching us tumble.

Gaining more speed we had crashed into the wall. A bit stunned I dizzily sat up. I looked beside me to see who I had bumped into...and it was this blob...that looked just like me!!! Only blue and well...male.

"Owww..."He sat up as well rubbing the back of his head.

He looked over to me and was stunned. I was stunned as well. We were staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Who are you?!?" He snapped.

I didn't say anything still stunned. The red-head girl had caught up to us with the tall red dude, the bunny in a tux, and the purple-Spanish guy.

"ALRIGHT BLOO THATS ENOU---" She stopped half way noticing that there was two of us. "HUH? What in the name...THERE'S TWO OF YOU??"

We glanced at each other and then back at them. A boy with brown hair and a red sweater had ran up to them. He saw both of us.

"...Frankie..." He turns to the red head. "There's...two of em'..."

"Ya I know..." She said. "Even I don't understand how there is suddenly two."

"But that's preposterous! How can there be two master Bloos?" The bunny said.

The purple guy focused on both of us.

"I hear on T.V., about something called clones. One es real, and one es sintético!"

"So...one is real...and the other is...fake?" the red-hear by the name of Frankie turned back to me and Bloo.

"That just leaves us with who is the real Bloo?" The tall imaginary friend said.

All eyes were on us now.

"I'm the real Bloo! You guys should know that!" Bloo shot up.

A mischievous side of me decided to play along with this and have some fun.

"Nuh uh!! _I'm_ the real Bloo! Don't you guys recognize me?" I said in my best "Bloo-impression" I could do.

"WHAT?" Bloo glared at me."Ya right!!! You're not the real Bloo, I am!!!"

"No...I AM!" I glared back.

"I AM!" He pointed to himself

"I AM!" I pointed to myself.

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT?!" Frankie broke up the little fight. "Mac...you created Bloo...he's your imaginary friend...you can tell the difference between them right?"

"Uhhhh..." Mac said still stunned. "Honestly...I just can't tell..."

"MAC!" Bloo cried. "How can you not know it's me?!! You're my best buddy!"

"Ya Mac, how could you?! I thought we were the best of friends...and you can't even tell that I'm the real one!!"

Mac had looked back and forth at us, unsure of who the real one is or what to say. Then an "I got an idea" expression soon came on his face. "I know how to tell them apart! I'll be right back in a sec."

Mac ran off into a room nearby.

"Hurry Mac!! One Bloo is enough for this house!!" Frankie called down to him.

We were all in awkward silence staring at each other before Mac came back with a paddle ball toy in his hand.

"Alright one of you two, play with this." He handed it out for one of us to get it.

I went forward and grabbed it quickly before Bloo could. He glared at me and I smiled smugly.

Everyone stared waiting to see what I would do with the toy. I didn't even really understand how this paddle ball is gonna show a difference between me and Bloo.

I moved my arm back and forth, as I did the ball kept hitting the paddle; I did this for a while. Bloo was looking so...impressed.

"What's the point of this again?" I asked tired of hitting the ball.

Mac was looking real smug. He pointed at Bloo.

"He's the _real_ Bloo." He said.

"YES! HA HA! In your face!!" Bloo cried with glee."Of course...nobody can _completely_ copy my good looks and charms..." Bloo started to flex his arms. I snickered at how funny he was. He looked surprised that I found him funny.

"How did you know Mac?" The Tall dude asked him.

"You guys had forgotten how Bloo can barely hit the ball with that toy! It's a bit pitiful...but true." Mac explained.

"So then that means you..." The bunny stepped forward and pointed at me. "...are an imposter! Now explain yourself! Who are you and how did you enter this house?"

"Umm...uhhh..." I stuttered. "Welll----"

I couldn't continue because I had just realized something...the rose!!! It's not on my head anymore!! It must have fallen off while me and Bloo were tumbling...but...WHERE?

Panic soon came on my face and I was looking wildly around for it on the floor.

"Mr. Bloo Imposter!" The bunny tried to get my attention. "When I ask you a question the most appropriate thing to do is to answer! Now I demand to know who you are!"

I had completely ignored him still looking for my rose. But it wasn't anywhere on the floor!

_Oh what would Laurette say if she ever found out that I lost it!_ I thought as I stopped searching.

"Hey Frankie, I found a flower! It is pretty!" The purple dude had my rose.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" I was giving up the 'Bloo impression' voice and letting my normal feminine voice come back. I rushed up to him forgetting how scary looking he was.

I turned to me. "Oh? This is yours?" He asked. "I am sorry. I did not know."

He handed it to me. I took it out of his hands and placed it back in its rightful place: on top of my head. "Thank you."

"You are welcome!' He smiled. Once again...looks can be deceiving. He isn't really that scary anymore.

"Heeey...wait a minute!" The tall guy came towards me with a big grin. "This isn't a boy, this is a girl!"

"A GIRL?" Bloo said astonished.

"Si, he right." The purple guy said realizing this too. "This es no senor, this es senorita!"

Now that they all knew, I couldn't help but let a little giggle out.

"Well that proves it. Looks like you have a female counterpart Bloo." Mac said to him.

Bloo just stared at me stunned.

"Without that rose...we can barley tell you apart!" Frankie said. "Oh, and what's your name?"

I giggled again "Its Rose"

"Why would your owner name you that?" Bloo asked me. "You don't look the least bit the colour of a rose!"

"Well...this isn't my actual skin colour...its paint..." The paint had dried up and I was able to peel some of it off showing my actual fuschia skin.

"..." Bloo stared at the ripped piece of dry paint. "O...k...there...why do you have paint on your skin?"

"Don't ask...please...don't ask" I said remembering the paint that fell out of the sky and onto me.

The bunny cleared his throat to get our attention. "You still haven't answered my questions Miss Rose."

"Oh, sorry about that...well my name is Rosebush A. Lamiz; you can call me Rose for short. And my owner Laurette told me to come here, and then you mistook me for Bloo and then-"

"OH! THAT WAS YOU?" Frankie said in shock. "I'm so sorry!! I was looking for Bloo...and then I saw you...and I thought you were Bloo...sorry..."

I laughed. "It's ok. We all make mistakes sometimes right?"

"Well...let's start fresh then and introduce ourselves...I'm Frankie" Frankie said.

"I am Edwardo!" The purplish guy said.

"My name Is Wilt, It's a pleasure meeting you." The tall red man had the same big grin on his face.

"My name is Mr.Herriman and I am the president of Fosters Home." The bunny in a tux said in his British accent.

"I'm Mac; I come here every day after school to visit my friends" Mac walked a little closer to Bloo. "And of course you know...this is Bloo, I was the one who imagined him."

"Well its very nice to meet you." I smiled at every body

_This...was the warm welcome I was expecting_ I thought happily.

"So, now that we all know each other, how bout I give you a tour of the house." Frankie offered.

"That would be wonderful!" I walked up to Frankie, but Bloo zoomed ahead and blocked my way.

"Hey Frankie...how about I give her the tour...ya know...in exchange for my chores?" Bloo gave a cheeky smile.

Frankie's frown quickly appeared. "No." Frankie turned to walk away but Bloo grabed her heel to stop her.

"PLEASE FRANKIE! Can't you find it in that _cold_ heart of yours to let this go? I promise I will do my chores when needed to next time!" Bloo begged. "...maybe..." He muttered under his breath so no one could hear.

Frankie didn't seem to take him seriously and stood there with a thoughtful look.

"And besides! How many new imaginary friends show up at this place? It's not like we have a new one every day!" Bloo added in to convince her.

Frankie stared at him for a while then sighed.

"Alright Bloo...I'll give you one more chance, ONE MORE chance to make up for your chores, so you better give this girl a good tour." Frankie said regretfully.

"Don't worry about me, i'll give the greatest tour Roose has ever had." Bloo said.

"It's Rose." I corrected

"Ya, that too." Bloo started to walk down the hallway. I shot a little glare at him. He turned back to me. "Well do you want a tour of the house or not?"

I was actually wishing that Frankie was giving me the tour instead of _him_. I walked up to his side.

"Aaaaand WE'RE OFF!" Bloo started to walk down the stairs to the lobby with me following behind him.

I took one last glance at the group of imaginary friends and people. They all had smiles on their faces. I smiled too.

_I've found friends already..._ I thought warmly. I looked at Bloo who has now started explaining some things about the house _Even__ a funny friend too..._

An image of Laurette appeared in my head. She had her beautiful smile and a rose clutched in her hand.

"Don't worry about me Laurette...I'm gonna be just fine..." I said softly.

* * *

I know what you're all thinking...the paint falling out of the sky scene? How odd or unusual is that? But this story is on Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. The show was full of lots of surpriesing (and funny) stuff. So expect the unexpected!! ---love that line Anyhooo...please send in your reviews! 


	3. Prettiest Girl In Foster's

Hey! Big appology for not updating in a while (I've been working on my other story) Anyhoo, here's chapter 3 and I hope you all like!

**Lil note**: There's some romance with Bloo and Rose in this chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Prettiest Girl in Foster's**

Bloo marched down the hallways, pride in his steps, with me following him behind. He was explaining each and every room, and anybody who happened to walk by us. I was quite enjoying myself...except for the fact that Bloo has short-term memory of my name. I had no idea how many versions of my name he could think of...Roose, Roost, Ray, Riri...Bloo was now at Rosita (which doesn't sound half bad). What really bothered me was even if I corrected him, he wouldn't pay much attention and keeps calling me these bizarre names.

We had walked up to a room with a silver door. Bloo opened it and we walked inside.

"And this is the Laundry room!" Bloo explained. "Even though most of us have fur and well...fur-_less_, we usually have allot of socks, shoes, and underwear...trust me...those can get pretty dirty!"

"Wow..." I said admiring the room. "It's so clean!!"

"Hola, Bloo! Hola Rose!" Edwardo walked in with a basket of dirty laundry.

"Hello Edwardo!" I smiled. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you for asking" Edwardo placed the dirty laundry basket down and started tossing clothes into one of the washing machines.

"Wow...that's allot of laundry you got..." I said. "Are they all yours?"

"No. This is just all of them from the third floor." Edwardo tossed in some more clothes.

"Yeah...there are over 100 imaginary friends here at Fosters." Bloo "So that's why there are so many floors."

"Yup...that does explain allot..." I said remembering Bloo saying that there are 6 floors (excluding the basement) and each floor has at least 16 rooms on each floor...so that comes to about 96 rooms in this house!!!"

Edwardo finished tossing in the last of the clothes. He added the laundry detergent, closed the door and turned the machine on.

"I'll see you guys later." Edwardo waved bye as he tromped out of the room.

I looked back around the room when I noticed a dirty green sock was left on the floor unnoticed. It must have fallen out from the pile when Edwardo was tossing the clothes in.

"Hey. Edwardo forgot this one!" Bloo had noticed the sock.

He and I went forward to put it in a washing machine, before we stopped to smell a horrible stench! It was from the sock!

"Ugh! That smells disgusting!" I said pinching my nose.

"Ya...somebody forgot to put this in the laundry..._2 weeks_ forgotten!" Bloo said pinching his nose too. "We need to get this washed."

Bloo scurried over to a shelf full of detergents, soaps and sponges. There was a pair of rubber gloves in the shelf and Bloo slipped them on his hands. He also put a laundry pin on his nose to keep him from smelling the foul odor. I watched him cautiously approach to sock lying helpless on the floor. He picked it up extending his arms so it was not too close to his body.

"Boy, does this ever STINK!" Bloo walked over to a different washer and tossed it in.

He grabbed a box of detergent and started to put scoops in the washer...then tossed the detergent scooper and started pouring all of it in!

"Uhh...Bloo. Don't you think you should measure it first?!" I asked worried. "I mean it's just a sock...you don't have to use so much detergent! I think you should-"

"Relaaax Rina...I know what I'm doing. Besides this needs lots of detergent to get rid of the stink once and for all!" Bloo assured me.

I watched in remorse as he dunked the rest of the soap in. He then turned the machine on. The speed was HIGH. That's when I had to take some action cause this is gonna turn out bad.

"Bloo you're insane!" I exclaimed as I stood on the stool he was also on. "This is on way to high! And you put too much detergent in! We just need to-"

"Don't worry Rosa, It's all taken care of by the Bloo-myster, there's nothing wrong things will be fine. I know how to work a washing machine." Bloo said preventing me from doing anything.

Oh things are _far_ from fine. A mile away from _fine_.

"Ok, first of all..." I said in an angered tone. "My name is not Rosa, or Rosita, or any kind of twisted name you could think of! My name is Rose! R-O-S-E, ROSE!! It's not that hard to memorize!!"

Bloo backed up in defence.

"...And secondly...YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA HOW TO WORK A WASHING MACHINE!!!" I yelled.

Before I could have said anything more a loud rumbling came from the washer. Me and Bloo looked at it as bubbles were starting to pour out. The next thing ya know is the lid flipped open and bubbles filled the room like no tomorrow. I screamed as a blast of the soap pushed me down. Soapy bubbles were swirling everywhere around me and I kept my eyes closed so none would sting my eyes.

The machine was starting to settle down and gave one last cough of bubbles before it stopped. There was a big pyramid of bubbles covering everything in the room. Bloo jumped out, hiccupped some soap and brushed himself till he was bubble-free. Unfortunately for me...

"Hey! Somebody get me down! I don't like this height!" I screamed.

A bubble had formed around me and I was now floating up towards the ceiling.

"Rose! Don't worry I'll get you down!" Bloo called up.

I was about to thank him when I realized something...he called me by my actual name! He was actually listening when I told him to stop calling me by those petty names. How sweet of him!

"Uhh...so..." Bloo stared up at me "How do I get you down?"

_Then again he's still a bit clueless..._ I thought.

"Pop this bubble! Throw a rock, a pin, something so I stop floating in the air!" I told him.

"A pin?" Bloo looked over to an ironing board. There were a couple pins scattered on it, and some rubber bands too. Bloo grinned as he figured out how to pop the bubble.

He took a pin and a rubber band and stood in a position not far from me. He made sure the sharp point of the pin was sticking out and aimed it at me with the rubber band, kinda like a sling shot. Good thinking Bloo!

It was until right then I realized how high I was.

"Uh...Bloo...w-wait! Don't fire it yet! I think I may be too h-"

Too late. Bloo released the rubber sending the pin straight at the bubble. It bursted into tinier bubbles and I began to fall screaming. My eye vision began to blur and then I forgot I was falling at all.

_**Bloo's POV**_

Ok...I screwed up right there. I didn't even realize how high she was until she began to fall...plus the screaming (I think she fainted along the way down). In anyway, she's goin for a hard crash landing unless I do something. I glanced around to see if there was anything I could use to break her fall (other than myself...I'm already a bit sore from the tumbling half an hour ago.)

I saw the dirty clothes first...they're pretty soft...but boy would she be mad at me if she found out she landed in a pile of crud. Then there were Madam Foster's clean comforter for her bed sitting in a basket. They are very big and fluffy...but grumpy, stubborn, old Herriman said not to touch them...they're "sacred" he says.

Big whoop! You buy them at a retail store, they have plenty more just like it! Of course Mr. Herriman is touchy and will probably lecture me for a long time (it's even worse than doing chores), but I'm running out of time here! Rose is seconds away from kissing the tile floor.

I ran as fast I could and grabbed hold of the comforter and flung it out of the basket and onto the floor. I positioned it so it was under Rose's shadow. I hope it has enough fluff to break the fall. I backed up and watched her fold into the comforter. There was a burst of feathers and fluff that flew around the room.

"Rose!" I ran up to her. She was still unconscious. "Rose! Are you o-"

I stopped and realized she wasn't blue anymore, she was the colour light fuschia now. She looked so much prettier. Before I knew it I was just gazing down at her.

Her eyes began to open. I'm still gazing and don't say anything.

"Ohh...wow...what a fall..." She said dazed.

She looked around noticing she was in a plushy sheet. She figured out what just happened and what I did.

"Oh thank you Bloo. I really appreciate you hel-" She noticed me gazing at her. Her cheeks turned red. "Umm...Bloo? ...W-why are you staring at me like that?"

OMG!! What's wrong with me? Why didn't I stop staring?! "S-sorry...I didn't mean to...ya know...stare like that..." I suddenly felt my face heat up.

Rose started to smile. It was very cute smile. "It's ok" She stood up. "C'mon you still have a tour to give me remember?" She then giggled.

"Umm...yeah! Right!" I said completely forgetting why we were here in the first place. "Let's press on!"

"Wait!" Rose cried out. "Where is it?? Where's my rose?? Oh no, not again! I can't lose it now! Why is it always missing??"

Rose began to cry. I wish I could help...but honestly I had no clue of where it could have gone to. That's when I saw one last bubble floating in the air...and the rose was contained in it. I jumped up to pop it and caught it in my hands. I crouched over to Rose.

"Looking for something?" I said sarcastically showing her the rose that dropped.

She gasped. "You found it! Oh thank you Bloo! Thank you so much, you've been so nice and considerate to me"

I placed the rose on the left handed side of her head just like before. She smiled warmly and now we were both gazing at each other.

"So, how bout' that tour?" I helped her up and she giggled again.

"Lead the way." She said.

I offered my arm and she linked hers in mine and we walked out. Just as we walked out Frankie was just about to walk in when she saw the mess. Slippery tile floor with soapy puddles and feathers all around.

"..." Frankie just stared. I speeded up me and Rose's pace.

"BLOO!!!" Frankie yelled loudly.

"And that is our cue to run!" I started to tug Rose along as we went into a dash.

"Oh Bloo...I'm having so much fun!" Rose squealed as we turned around the corner.

_**When the tour is over (night time)**_

"Well, this is your room." I brought Rose to a door on the third floor. Her room down the hall a bit far from my room. "If you see people in there don't freak out cause everybody pretty much has roommates here at Fosters"

"Thanks for the info, and thank you for the tour too, it was very fun and nice hanging with you!" She smiled again.

"Hey no problem. And if you need ANYTHING at all, my room is right down the hall. Just call the Bloo-myster!" I said coolly.

She laughed. "I won't forget it." She came a little closer to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good Night..." She said smiling once more before entering her room and closing the door.

At first I had to take a few seconds just to figure out what happened, and when I did, a grin started to curl up on my face...probably the biggest grin I've ever shown. I started to walk away from her door, which turned to a dash, and then I was running crazily around the house.

"WAHOO!!!" I cried out as I ran.

Never had I ever been kissed before!!! It was awesome! (And it felt good too) I was so giddy, and hyper, and mad I just might lose my head! But I didn't care! I've been kissed! Kissed by the prettiest girl in Foster's!!

* * *

Candy-Gal75: Horray for Bloo! He's been kissed! Lucky boy! ;) But I'll let you all on a little secrete: Somebody has been watching Bloo and Rose together...and I don't think that person is very happy right now! Wait for the next chapter!! 

(Don't forget to review!)


End file.
